<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【舍甫琴科x马尔蒂尼】礼物 by BAIR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576857">【舍甫琴科x马尔蒂尼】礼物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR'>BAIR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 吊带袜play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“如果这场比赛赢了，我答应你一件事”。<br/>马尔蒂尼对舍甫琴科说出这句话的时候，没有想到会面对什么。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【舍甫琴科x马尔蒂尼】礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“如果这场比赛赢了，我答应你一件事”。<br/>
马尔蒂尼对舍甫琴科说出这句话的时候，没有想到会面对什么。<br/>
———<br/>
马尔蒂尼坐在桌子边品尝着咖啡，咖啡豆的品质很不错，但他的好奇在心里蠢蠢欲动，他没想到舍甫琴科会把这个承诺记住，在赛后邀请自己来家里，马尔蒂尼非常期待接下来会发生什么。至于那个小小的承诺，马尔蒂尼还是挺有信心的。<br/>
舍甫琴科把盒子递给队长的时候眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，他似乎在期待着什么。盒子准备的很精致，外表是黑色，外扎上了一圈红色的丝带，细碎的闪片贴成几何形的图案。哦，这可看起来不便宜。<br/>
舍甫琴科站在那看着马尔蒂尼接过盒子，队长不紧不慢地松开丝带，摸过闪片，然后打开盒子，里面塞满褐色的小纸条，以及一大一小两个盒子。再接着打开，大一些的盒子里面是白色的织料，被整齐地折叠在里面，这冰凉丝滑的触感让米兰队长挑了挑眉毛，完全展开的时候，轻盈的布料仿佛只用两根手指就能拿住，白色的丝绸仿佛一团云雾，上面精美的暗纹闪闪发光，顶部边缘被一圈花纹繁复的蕾丝包裹，但无论如何描述，那都是一双充满了色情意味的吊带袜。那么另一个盒子里也不用猜了，马尔蒂尼完全可以用自己的咖啡打赌，那一定是两根带有金属齿扣的袜带。<br/>
明明是舍甫琴科自己选的礼物，马尔蒂尼从盒子里拿出袜带，听见金属齿扣打在一起发出清脆的一声，舍甫琴科看上去有点被吓到，他不好意思地低下头，不去看队长手指间滑下来的丝绸吊带袜。<br/>
舍甫琴科的性格有些奇怪，如果光看他的球场表现，很多人会以为他是一个非常冷峻的人，但马尔蒂尼知道舍瓦其实挺活泼的。他们已经不是第一次上床了，但舍甫琴科有时会对自己提出的要求表现羞涩，如果说这才是他的性格，那这种羞涩在他的礼物上可看不出来，马尔蒂尼对着舍甫琴科微微一笑，他大概是真的不了解年轻人了。<br/>
“我很好奇，舍瓦，你到底是怎么买到它的？”马尔蒂尼只在模特身上见过这个，但不代表他不知道这个东西应该只有女士的尺寸才对。<br/>
舍甫琴科抬起头，神色有些得意，嘴角咧开，“我给每一家店都打了电话”，他的语气突然变得充满乌克兰口音，那自从他来了第二年之后就消失了，“嘿，我女朋友身高一米八三，体重八十公斤，你们最好有这个尺寸的吊带袜，否则我就要生气了，你不会想面对一个乌克兰人的怒火。”语气是足够凶狠，可惜面带笑容，大大破坏了杀伤力。<br/>
马尔蒂尼笑了，实际上，他并没有舍甫琴科想象中的羞耻或是生气，马尔蒂尼充满兴味，并且立刻有了一些坏主意——意大利人的坏主意。<br/>
——<br/>
他们进入了卧室，舍甫琴科被要求坐在床边，等待他的承诺兑现。<br/>
马尔蒂尼面对着舍甫琴科，他的西装换成了米兰的球衣球裤，除了没有球袜，他看上去和场上没什么区别，系上队长袖标的时候舍甫琴科小小地吸了口气。马尔蒂尼低下头，用手展开白色的丝绸，卷起到脚尖的位置，然后曲起一只膝盖，慢慢的地从脚尖开始往上穿，丝滑的织料覆盖过脚踝，修长的小腿，紧贴在膝盖的凹陷处，最后停在大腿的中间，清晰地展现出蕾丝的镂空花纹。马尔蒂尼看见舍甫琴科在床边略略扭了扭身体调整姿势，笑着对他眨眨眼，手指从脚尖开始，抚摸过小腿，然后到蕾丝的边缘划过，然后他拿起金属的齿扣，咬住丝绸边缘，白色的袜带伸进了球裤下面，传出清晰的卡扣声。<br/>
马尔蒂尼站起身，被丝绸包裹的双腿踩在地毯上，犹如名贵的猫，他缓慢地走向舍甫琴科，让他看清自己的队长，上半身的球衣袖标越是像平时一样，那双白色的吊带袜就越是下流色情。白色的丝绸紧致的包裹在皮肤上，像球袜的颜色又不是球袜。马尔蒂尼越发靠近，轻松地爬上了床，双腿跨在舍甫琴科的身体两边，身体前倾，就连呼吸都要交融。舍甫琴科被迫往后倒，手肘撑在身后，让队长的双手撑在他的两侧，马尔蒂尼蓝色的眼睛看着他，声音低哑，“我不知道乌克兰人的怒火，不过这里倒是有一个意大利人的礼物”。<br/>
对舍甫琴科来说，这一幕未免太过刺激，他崇拜他的队长，享受和他并肩作战的感觉，接受他的指挥和决策地位，但这不妨碍他们在场下做爱，寻找身体的快乐，舍甫琴科讨厌失去控制的感觉，而马尔蒂尼对此无所谓，于是他们决定了这种上下关系。现在球场上从容稳重的队长和面前这个性感火辣的保罗古怪地融为一体，让舍甫琴科觉得呼吸一滞，操，该死的意大利，该死的时尚之城。<br/>
他愤愤地仰头亲吻面前的队长，触碰的瞬间他们都加深了这个吻，鼻子靠在一起，呼吸着彼此的温度，温暖的唇舌相互勾缠，从彼此的口腔里掠夺氧气，仿佛有电流通过，酥麻刺激，深刻投入到气息交融的感觉中。单纯的亲吻还不够，舍甫琴科伸手去扯左边的那根袜带，指尖勾到之后松开，啪的打在皮肤上，引起马尔蒂尼嘶嘶的声音，他的眼睫毛猛然颤抖了一下，呼吸被打乱了节奏。舍甫琴科的力度变得凶狠，他本来就是等待机会的前锋，抓住时机就可以攻城拔寨，而他并没有抽开手，而是顺着那根袜带在大腿处抚摸，柔滑的丝绸让触摸变得轻缓，仿佛蜻蜓点水一样的撩拨着身体，他们因此越靠越近，身体紧贴在一起，长腿交缠。<br/>
一吻结束，马尔蒂尼的眼角和脸庞红了一片，因为缺氧，他大口大口地呼吸着空气，觉得浑身发热，口唇发麻。等他缓过一口气，才发现舍甫琴科已经快要把他脱光了，球裤挂在膝盖两侧，球衣被卷到了胸前，“等等，礼物还没结束呢，舍瓦”，他推了推舍甫琴科，让他转过去，往后退一点，。<br/>
舍甫琴科已经硬了，他在忍耐一下得到更好的礼物以及管他的就这么干进去之间犹豫了一下，然后恋恋不舍地转身往后蹭了一点，“好吧，保罗”，游戏还是要遵守一点规则的。为此，马尔蒂尼又捧着他的脸亲了一下，以表安慰。然后马尔蒂尼顺着脖子往下亲，更温柔更细致地照顾过每一处皮肤，他的头发在胸前的皮肤蹭挠，有一点瘙痒。舍甫琴科在这种温柔的爱抚下冷静了一些，手轻轻地抚摸过面前人的后背，在薄薄的皮肤处带来刺激，等待礼物的后续。<br/>
他们距离越来越远，马尔蒂尼几乎退到了舍甫琴科的膝盖边，他抬起身体脱掉了球裤和球衣，动作极具表演性，却让袖标留在了手臂上，白色的蕾丝袜带咬住内裤的边缘——里面居然还配了同款的蕾丝内裤。舍甫琴科深深地吸气，他有一种强烈的预感，也许他会为这个礼物后悔。<br/>
马尔蒂尼坐到了旁边，弯曲膝盖，双腿交叉，夹住了舍甫琴科的左小腿，在皮肤上留下冰凉光滑的触感，而柔软温暖大腿形成反差，视觉上，白色丝绸和棕色的皮肤也带来强烈的冲击。从膝盖往上，马尔蒂尼抬起小腿，在舍甫琴科的注视下，伸进大腿内侧轻柔地磨蹭，脚背几乎碰到了阴茎，又从那里滑开，脚趾时不时地触碰底下的囊袋。<br/>
“操，保罗……”，那种似有若无的触碰几乎要烧着了舍甫琴科的理智，呼吸变得短暂急促，他看见队长胳膊上松松垂下的袖标，棕色皮肤上微微冒出的汗水，以及逐渐硬挺的阴茎。他再次重申一遍，该死的意大利，该死的时尚之城。<br/>
马尔蒂尼的眼睛充满了笑意，瞳色变深，嘴唇微微张开，无声地对舍甫琴科说“你 要 输 了”，尽管他的气息也不够稳定，但显然是舍甫琴科更加难耐。马尔蒂尼跪着往前移动，硬挺的阴茎抵在了大腿内侧，然后并紧了大腿。舍甫琴科发出一声剧烈的喘息，柔嫩的大腿内侧给予阴茎紧迫的压力，乌克兰人浅色的阴茎在棕色大腿丰满紧致的窄缝间滑动，马尔蒂尼也受到了不小的刺激，他绞紧了双腿上下移动，舍甫琴科哆嗦着射了出来，流在白色吊带袜和棕色的皮肤之间。<br/>
英勇的乌克兰人决定反抗，他抬起左腿的膝盖，挤进了队长的双腿之间，顶着敏感湿热的会阴挤压，再怎么柔软的镂空蕾丝也在皮肤上带来摩擦的些微刺痛。衣料和膝盖粗暴地摩擦过临近高潮的阴茎，让马尔蒂尼忍不住快感的呻吟，眼睫颤抖，呼吸沉重，夹紧了大腿，试图阻止他的动作，却只能加深身体的刺激。舍甫琴科直起身，在胸前拉扯揉捏着敏感的乳头，用大拇指往下按，指甲刮过乳孔，增添了更多的快感，直到最后马尔蒂尼一阵颤抖，大腿肌肉绷紧，用力地夹着膝盖再松开，彻底弄湿了蕾丝内裤。<br/>
到这一步，他们已经不再打算继续游戏了。那条湿漉漉的蕾丝内裤被丢到床下，马尔蒂尼顺势躺倒下去，慵懒随意，脚踩在两边，身体敞开，舍甫琴科抓过润滑剂，往手上挤了一堆，按捺着急躁开始扩张。手指在体内不断进出转动，舍甫琴科看见一只吊带袜已经卷曲堆到了膝盖上，另一只略带褶皱，不复一开始光彩华丽。<br/>
“快点……舍瓦”，马尔蒂尼气喘吁吁地提醒，用脚尖碰碰他。舍甫琴科才回过神来，他抽出手指，把上面的润滑剂擦在白色的吊带袜上，留下一条亮晶晶的水渍。舍甫琴科抓住被丝绸包裹的脚踝，隔着一层薄薄的丝绸和皮肤，他偏过头用舌头舔过踝骨，然后把小腿架到了自己的肩膀上，这个姿势极大地折叠了身体，大腿处的袜带在空中晃荡。<br/>
舍甫琴科挺起腰，坚硬的阴茎磨蹭湿漉漉的会阴和穴口，热情收缩的穴口吮吸着前端，他再也忍不住用力地操了进去，粗大的阴茎快速摩擦过穴道，内里火热，紧紧缠住了阴茎，微微的挤压让舍甫琴科更加舒爽。由上往下折叠的姿势更容易发力，舍甫琴科等不及寻找角度，就在这种紧致顺滑的感受中猛力干进去。马尔蒂尼猝不及防地一声惊叫被压在了嗓子里，变成了大声的呻吟，身体被快感组成的潮水淹没，滋啦啦的电流让大脑一片空白，他的手指抓紧了床单，浑身颤抖。“舍瓦……啊……你……啊啊……”。<br/>
猛烈地抽插了一会之后，舍甫琴科才开始慢下来，开始寻找正确的角度，穴口已经被操开，内里摩擦得柔软滚烫，马尔蒂尼还没有从刚才狂风骤雨般的刺激反应过来，蓝色的眼睛无焦距地往上看，仿佛雨后空蒙的天空。<br/>
舍甫琴科耐心地转变了几个角度，有时擦过了敏感点，下一次又找不到，隔靴搔痒一般的节奏和快感让马尔蒂尼用鼻子发出难耐的催促，他扭动着身体想要配合，又太过耗力，在额角沁出细密的汗珠，滑落下去，消失在长发里，胳膊上的袖标翻卷到肘关节的地方。<br/>
然后，舍甫琴科试探的一下，感觉到面前身体猛然的紧绷，才确定了角度，凶猛地操进去，对准了敏感点戳弄，在上面转圈摩擦。和之前大力的碾压不同，“唔……啊……”，马尔蒂尼连叫都叫不出来了，他仿佛被拽进了粘稠的糖浆，身体像蜡一样不断融化，快感层层包围，无法逃离，身体不由自主地往上抬，又落下来，感受不到其他的东西，只剩下了可怕的源源不断的快感，仿佛要满溢出来了。舍甫琴科抿紧了嘴唇，神情十分专注，他的眼前只看得到马尔蒂尼不断起伏的胸膛，红润的嘴唇以及充满泪水的蓝眼睛，肉体和精神的愉悦充斥在他的骨头里，满足了内心渴求的野兽。<br/>
感受到穴肉不由自主绞紧的时候，舍甫琴科加快了速度，他也快要到了，这无疑是一种残忍，越发敏感的内里承受不了更快速的摩擦，袜带在空中摇晃，在皮肤上发出啪啪的响声，身体不断地痉挛又被强迫松开，带给双方更大的刺激。马尔蒂尼模糊地觉得自己在喊舍瓦，但听不清楚，他们一起冲上快感的巅峰，在极致的刺激中头脑空白地射了出来。舍甫琴科放下了脚腕，白色的吊带袜被汗水、精液和各种动作弄得皱巴巴脏兮兮的，他亲手脱掉了这双完成使命的吊带袜，扔下了床，然后温柔地按摩肌肉，被过度拉扯的身体酸痛又疲惫。而马尔蒂尼享受着过度刺激之后慢热补偿式的爱抚，身上只留下了队长袖标，以及满身情欲的痕迹，他转了下头，凑过去和舍甫琴科亲吻在一起，皮肤之间传递温热的汗水和气味，头发和呼吸勾缠交连，两个人缠绵得仿佛融为一体。<br/>
————<br/>
白色的吊带袜就像球袜的颜色，同理可得，白色球袜也能看起来像吊带袜的感觉。<br/>
舍甫琴科深吸了一口气，看着马尔蒂尼以昨天晚上同样的角度和同样的动作，将球袜慢慢穿好，他灼热的目光连其他人都觉得不对劲，而队长的表情却毫无表示，舍甫琴科发誓队长一定是故意的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>